


Drabble's Tokyo Ghoul

by Kyooka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Ratings: PG, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по Токио Гуль, сборная солянка, разные персонажи, в основном джен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble's Tokyo Ghoul

Цукияма/Канеки, ангст, драма, missing scene, 425 слов

У Шу нет слов, ему кажется, что любой из языков, когда либо использованных человеком не сможет описать того, что он сейчас чувствует — это сладко, больно, опустошающе. Дождь кажется ему соленым — с каждым новым вздохом, с каждым всхрипом он открывает рот и капли падают на язык, заливаются внутрь. Он захлебывается в дожде и чувствах. Ему больно, больно, больно!.. Дождь рыдает, выстукивая своими каплями ритм десятого опуса одного из ноктюрнов Шопена. Шу не помнит номер, но уверен — Канеки бы понравилось... Шопен словно создан для Канеки и для дождя. Он так хотел сыграть для него — потому что музыка дополняет, она многогранная, с ней вкус словно lustré. Он бы сыграл для Канеки Шопена, их ужин был бы сервирован на блестящем серебре, на белоснежной простыни... и капли крови растеклись бы лепестками роз... Это прекрасно, оно должно было быть так, только так... Доверие сладко, близость трепещет на языке еще живыми мышцами. Чувства — они поедают, кому как не Канеки это знать?  
Ничего.   
Больно.  
Ничего.  
Leiden.  
Его желания и чувства съедены за него, его плоть и кровь досталась не ему... Канеки, где ты?  
— Я раньше так хотел посмотреть как кто-нибудь втопчет тебя в дерьмо, — говорит Нишики. Его ботинки набрякли от воды, кожа дешевая, поцарапанная, бледно-желтая, это dégoûtant, это оскорбительно. Шу тошнит, ему хочется плакать.   
Нишики приседает рядом. Пахнет от него так же дешево, как от его ботинок, что за poverty.  
— А вот сейчас смотрю на тебя и думаю — как же жалко. Слышишь, Цукияма? Мне тебя жалко. Понимаешь теперь насколько дерьмово ты выглядишь?  
Шу смаргивает воду с ресниц, поворачивает голову — дождь наполняет его глазницы, его горло. На вкус он похож на кровь.  
— Ты умираешь, — говорит Нишики и Шу ничего не может возразить на это. Он действительно умирает, и дело не в развороченной грудной клетке — он может вправить кости обратно, может уложить сердце в постель из легких, заботливо закрыть его своими руками, пока все не зарастет, не покроется новой кожей. Дело не в этом, потому что его настоящая рана не сможет зажить. Она вывернула его наизнанку, выломала все, а теперь пожирает его по части, словно Уроборос, жующий свой хвост. Он умер в тот момент, когда с небес сошел бог Смерти. Его черные жнецы, в свете прожекторов, под грохот литавров лопастей вертолетов, приземлились на землю, выпуская из своих чрев полчища муравьев.   
— Все кончено... — вопрос, утверждение, надежда, страх — Шу не может определить.   
— Да, все кончено, — кивает Нишики и садится рядом, запрокидывая назад голову. Дождь начинает поедать его лицо. — Его убили. Там целая гора трупов. Дерьмовый Арима!.. Он вообще человек?  
Бог Смерти сошел с небес, чтобы собрать свою жатву.  
Шу закрывает глаза — он плачет.  
Ему больше незачем жить.

 

Амон/Акира, джен, slice of life, 800 слов

После принятия решения — не думай. Как-то так звучит один из последних отцовских советов, и Акира следует ему полностью. Голова нужна для того, чтобы принять решение — взвесить за и против, собрать факты, сделать выводы. Это почти ювелирная работа — пройтись мелким гребнем по вороху информации, чтобы вычесать из него только важное. Например, что последнее нападение Кролика не похоже на все предыдущие, или что после встречи с Падре Амон сам не свой. У Акиры есть хорошая привычка — не лезть в чужую душу, поэтому она молчит. Не спрашивает. В CCG нет людей с легкой судьбой, на такую работу редко идут по призванию. Она скорей исключение — родители следователи, еще одно поколение и можно будет говорить о династии, наследственности, создавать семейные техники и передавать их потомкам. Акира последнее время часто думает об этом — не о детях, а о том, что останется после нее. Имя Мадо известно достаточно широко, но оно не принадлежит только ей.   
В Управление полно людей помнящих ее отца и работавших с ним. С каждым своим шагом она чувствует сравнение — использование куинке, анализ материалов следствия, техника боя и прочее. Дочь Мадо — она слышит это за своей спиной и расправляет плечи, занося ногу для того, чтобы подняться на следующую ступень.  
Она приняла решение, а что делать дальше — подскажет сердце.  
— Я достану его, папа.   
Трава у надгробия мягко стелется под руки. Она прохладная сочная и крепкая — недавно прошел дождь. После него земля сырая, пахнет остро и пряно. У Акиры скользят туфли, а еще промокли колготки по щиколотку, пока она поднималась к кладбищу по дороге вдоль холма. Акира пристраивает простой букет из маргариток в полную водой каменную чашу.   
— Мы знаем, что он охотится на следователей низких классов — выбирает места где они привыкли отдыхать, идет следом и убивает. Мне кажется, что наш Кролик больше похож на волка — выбирает кого послабей, кто отбился от своей стаи и потом нападает. Настоящий оборотень.  
Акира не верит в загробную жизнь, в перерождения, в лучший мир. Это было бы слишком хорошо. Она говорит с отцом по привычке, а еще — потому что так легче.  
Она — дочь Мадо и не должна забывать своего отца.  
Акира складывает в прощании ладони и смахивает капли с серого камня, под которым лежит прах ее родителей, а когда-нибудь будет лежать она сама. Цепляясь взглядом за иероглифы имени, она в который раз думает о том, кто будет помнить ее. Отчего-то мысль, что после ее смерти кто-то будет стоять над камнем с ее именем, улыбаться, делится новостями и мыслями — греет. Люди умирают легко, умирают быстро, но пока есть память — они продолжают жить. Она рада, что ее отца помнит не только она. Это странное чувство очень теплое.  
— Что тебе снова нужно от моего отца? — спрашивает Акира, обернувшись на шорох шагов. Ее каждый раз забавляет реакция Амона на себя — его растерянность в ответах, отчаянное желание защищать и молчаливое понимание. Она не думала, что можно находясь с кем-то рядом знать все о его мыслях не говоря при этом друг другу ни слова.  
— Я хотел придти сюда до выхода на миссию, — в жестких складках у его рта всегда прячется смущение. Амон опускает глаза. — Мадо-сан всегда говорил, что нельзя нести в работу все сомнения разом.  
— И ты решил спихнуть часть их на покойника? Умно.  
Вот снова — Акира смотрит как в глазах Амона замешательство сменяется возмущением и едва не вздыхает — он как ребенок.   
— Я пошутила, — говорит она.  
А ты слишком легко ведешься на подначки.  
— Я ведь уже говорила — ты можешь приходить к моему отцу в любое время, — в голос против воли прорывает улыбка.   
Неуклюжий — именно так бы она окрестила Амона, если бы кто-то попросил дать его характеристику. Неуклюжий в своих чувствах, не способный отложить мысли на потом, постоянно сомневающийся в правильности всего. Слишком честный и прямой.   
Ей нравятся такие люди.  
— Он любил тебя и гордился, как если бы ты был его сыном, — Акира не отрывает взгляда — ей не хочется упустить момент, когда зрачки Амона расширятся от боли, потому что этот человек не способен отпускать. Совсем как она. Единственное их отличие в умении прощать. Акире пришлось этому научиться, но Амона было не кому учить, а отец — не успел. Поэтому он продолжает мучить себя, не способный простить, а она... Она будет раз за разом наступать на его раны, до тех пор, пока боль не станет настолько привычной, что он перестанет обращать на нее внимания.  
— Сможешь не разочаровать его?  
В глазах Амона темнота. Ему больно. Поэтому она подходит ближе и кладет руку ему на грудь, слушая, как бьется под ней сердце.  
— Сможешь не разочаровать меня?  
— Да, — его голос сиплый, каркающий. Амон откашливается, выпрямляется в струнку. — Да.   
Акира кивает и отстраняется, не отнимая своей руки — Амон держит ее за запястье, сжимая чуть выше кисти — большой палец мягко, не навязываясь, гладит выступающую косточку.  
— Я смогу, — говорит он и Акира ему верит. Потому что еще в их первую встречу, на этом же самом кладбище приняла решение. Теперь она просто слушает свое сердце — оно стучит неровно, с надеждой.  
— Спасибо.  
Амон улыбается. У него теплые руки.

 

Акира/Хайсе, джен, slice of life, 577 слов

У людей с добрым сердцем теплые руки — Акира не помнит откуда она знает это. Странный факт, почти бабушкина присказка, никак не подтвержденная научно. По анатомии у Акиры всегда было отлично, она может назвать все кости человека по именам, добавив от себя по смешному прозвищу для каждой. Она может назвать даже свою любимую — одна из костей запястья, полулунная, напоминающая по форме фасолинку. Она так и запоминала их, словно набор для супа — фасолинка, горошек, адзуки... С кулинарией у Акиры так же хорошо, как с анатомией. Ей нравится выбирать продукты, готовить и сервировать еду, ей нравится получающийся вкус и когда кто-то пробует приготовленное. Ей нравится многое, в том числе и человеческие руки.  
Она растирает пальцы, пытаясь согреться — январь выдался холодным, а она оставила перчатки в машине. У нее постоянно мерзнут руки и ноют суставы. От тренировок, от дурной привычки хрустеть пальцами, от холодного сердца. Она бросает взгляд на часы, а потом на копошащихся в грязи экспертов — за ленту ограждения их не пустили, все слишком заляпано, поэтому пока не снимут все улики, даже следователей не подпускают. Главный обещал, что осталось недолго, еще минут десять... Может стоит вернуться в машину?  
— Возьмите, Акира-сан, — Хайсе протягивает ей перчатки. — Не могу уже смотреть на вас — мне тоже становится холодно.  
— А ты? — она даже не думает отказываться, натягивая на руки нагретую кожу.  
— Не волнуйтесь, со мной все в порядке, — у Хайсе открытая улыбка и волосы белые, как у старика. Он ходит в тонком плаще на рубашку и подолгу смотрит в небо, словно видит в нем что-то — далекое и недоступное. Эта привычка появилась у него недавно, Акира даже знает от кого — после одного из собраний она на парковке случайно столкнулась с Аримой. Он стоял рядом со своей машиной и молча смотрел в небо, а когда она окликнула его — обернулся со странным, словно растерянным лицом. Ей не нравится, что у Хайсе иногда появляется такое же и что он проводит с Аримой слишком много времени. Тренировки — это хорошо, но второго Шинигами CCG не нужно. Дело не в уровне силы, а в состоянии души — вокруг них и так слишком много смерти, чтобы пускать ее за свой порог и приглашать к столу.  
Акира снимает перчатку и подходит к Хайсе, протягивая руку — ей плевать на то, что он подумает, ей слишком интересно.  
— А-Акира-сан? — Хайсе запинается и тушуется — совсем мальчишка. Акира ухмыляется и сильней сжимает руку, переплетая пальцы.   
— Так теплей, — говорит она и засовывает его руку вместе со своей в карман. Глубокий, с меховой подбивкой. Она специально выбирала куртку, отказавшись от форменной.   
У Хайсе теплые руки. Сухие, шершавые, с узловатыми вечно щелкающими суставами и широкой ладонью. Красивые мужские руки. Такие же были у отца, у Амона, у Такизавы... Акира не верит в присказки и бабушкины сказки, но умеет прекрасно создавать свои. Например о том, что люди с теплыми руками долго не живут.  
Она сжимает свои пальцы сильней и Хайсе сдавлено выдыхает, заливаясь краской до самых ушей.   
— Акира-сан, про нас могут подумать что-то не то.  
— Про нас? О нет, точно не могут.  
— Это сейчас немного обидно было.  
Рука Хайсе расслабляется, он улыбается — немного грустно, но уже живей и Акира хмыкает в ответ, пытаясь задушить совершенно ненормальное желание потрепать это недоразумение по седой голове.  
— А что, тебе бы хотелось? Так в чем дело, может быть пригласишь меня на свидание?  
Хайсе качает головой и неожиданно сжимает ее руку в ответ.  
— Ну, вот это уже точно будет чем-то совсем неправильным... Акира-сан?  
Акира успевает отвернуться, пряча лицо до того, как он заметит его выражение.  
— Все в порядке, Хайсе, просто стой молча.  
Она не отдаст Смерти еще и его.


End file.
